Criminal
by NiceIceEdward
Summary: This is the sequel to "Fallout" If you haven't read that, you may be a little lost with this. Bella continues to struggle with Edward's passionate caution, and it's detrimental effects on Jasper's abilities. A Jasper/Bella fic.
1. Old Fires Were Burning

_**A/N: This is the sequel to my story Fallout. If you haven't read it, this might not make sense for you. Also, please note it is rated M for a reason.**_

Chapter I  
Old Fires Were Burning

Forbidden. It's just a word. I never respond well to any words that insinuate I can't do something. I tried to remember this every day as it applied to my current situation. It was the term used when he spoke about any possibilities of solitary contact with Jasper. I couldn't really blame him. Nor could I blame Alice, she'd been on the other side of the window with Edward when things between Jasper and I had somehow gone haywire.

So I did all I could to follow the new rules, which had been set for me. Jasper and I, both conscientiously avoided each other. If he walked into the kitchen and found me sitting at the table having something to eat, it was always "Hey Bella." "Hey Jasper" and then the sound of whistling wind as he disappeared. The reverse was also true, if I happened into Carlisle's study in search of books, and found Jasper in there, I made a hasty getaway after brief harmless small talk.

I was being very cautious about keeping my mind off Jasper; I made every effort to push the memory of what had passed out of my mind. I knew that dwelling on that time was definitely not somewhere I needed to be.

Edward was still maintaining his safe distance from me, the issue, which had caused the problem in the first place. We never kissed indiscreetly. No superfluous contact between our persons. I was fine with that. I still responded far too excitedly for Edwards's preference the few times he allowed our lips to linger in rare private moments. But he was trying to protect me, protect his brother, be considerate of his sister and meanwhile _he _was becoming very unpleasant.

Edward was watching me get ready. I was doing nothing more than brushing my hair, and talking to him. I asked him a question about whether or not we were going to have time to stop by Charlie's on our way to Port Angeles to do some gift returns.

The inherent problem with marrying a vampire and intending to become one yourself is that it negates a lot of the presents which people buy you in their ignorance. Being someone who preferred not receiving gifts in the first place, returns were a new form of torture I wasn't comfortable with. Alice was busy keeping Jasper away from the house these days, so Edward was lucky enough to get the task of going on my gift-returning trip.

"Edward?" I looked back to find him looking at me with a strange expression on his face, and his black eyes appraising me. As I said his name again, his head suddenly snapped up and his eyes connected with mine. Desire was lurking fairly plainly in them.

As always that look brought out a response in me. My heartbeats went double time, and I could practically taste the adrenaline coursing through my veins. My face flushed and Edward crossed the floor to me. He took my face in his hands cautiously, and let his lips crush mine just the tiniest bit, reaching behind me with one hand he pulled me in so close against him that had I been breathing I might have had to stop from the pain of the pressure.

The fingers pressing me against him tangled themselves in a tuft of my hair, and he pulled down on it, pulling my head back as he did so. As this exposed my neck he kissed my cheek, then my neck just under my jaw line, and then he kissed across the tendon on my neck. Now, not only was I not breathing, my heart had forgotten to beat twice in the last 15 seconds. He pulled himself away, careful not to seem as though he were pushing me and hissed out a gasp. His eyes were so full of wanting me that I nearly staggered.

"Bella, I'm going to go outside for a walk for a moment. Try to be ready to leave when I come back in." I nodded, surprised by his inability to walk as smoothly as he normally did towards the door.

I went back to brushing my hair. I brushed my teeth and was just putting the water glass down on the sink when I knocked the brush off onto the floor. For some reason I tried to do both at once, set the glass down and pick up the brush. I managed to hit the side of the glass on the sink instead of the bottom. It exploded in my hand. I gasped as it happened, and then tried to remember if anyone was home.

Living in a house of vampires made bloodletting a definite negative. I heard a horrible scuffling sound, bangs and crashes outside the bedroom door. I did three things fairly quickly, and was surprised by my ability to accomplish them. Especially in light of the calamitous sounds coming from the hallway.

I grabbed a bottle of alcohol out of the medicine cabinet, grabbed a towel for cleaning, while shutting and locking the bathroom door. I grabbed the towel, poured copious amounts of alcohol on it, wiped up the blood on the sink, and then wrapped it around my hand. I could hear vicious snarls, and growls. Edward's voice yelled as well.

From the medicine cabinet, I retrieved the bottle of the same brown liquid Carlisle had swabbed – which I had since learned was mercurochrome - on my cut arm following stitching it, on that fateful birthday two years before. I put a band-aid over it, thanking the sky that it was only a small cut, dumped all the stones in a decorative glass bowl Alice had put in the bathroom when I moved in (to feminize it as she put it) out into the sink, dropped the towel and the water glass into the bowl and swiftly grabbed the lighter I kept in the drawer for just such an event, and lit it on fire. As the door splintered in and I sidestepped the flying wood by falling into the shower through its open door, the towel was flaming nicely. I looked up to see Jasper standing there.

Bloodlust was on his face, but Edward and Emmett were wrestling him. They had him around the waist. The smell of the burning towel struck Jasper and he began to relax. He looked at the towel, the broken glass, and then looked at me. I was lying on the floor of the shower, my feet hanging out of the door and all together, very awkward. I propped myself up onto my elbows with a slightly teasing smirk and said, "Hello Jasper, afraid I can't offer you anything to drink. I've just broken my only glass." Jasper's eyes, already quelling from the smell of the smoke, calmed entirely, and he raised an eyebrow and laughed.

I could tell by the fact that Jasper stood of his own accord, instead of fighting against Edward and Emmett's arms that the danger was over. Emmett and Edward joined in the laughter, and were making jokes about event in the bedroom. Jasper and I looked at each other and both of our smiles faded. Jasper looked at the floor for a moment, "Again! Damn it, why don't I have control? I'm sorry Bella."

I looked at him with a plain look of incredulity, "You! I'm the one who can't keep her fluids to herself." Jasper smirked again, and reached a hand out to help me up. I noticed his nostrils pinch again as I stood, probably my human scent blowing towards him as I came up. I stood just in front of him, he still held my hand in his.

Our eyes locked, and for a moment, I felt desire wash over me. Was it his or mine? Jasper's eyes filled with a different hunger, and he breathed in suddenly. He closed his eyes, and dropped my hand. Just before he turned to walk out, he leaned towards me again; he inhaled and looked me straight in the eyes. In that husky toned voice I hadn't heard since our surprise night together, he said, "Bella." It was just above a whisper, it struck me as if he'd shouted it at me, I shuddered, and Jasper turned to walk back out again.

I inhaled deeply and ran a hand through my hair trying to collect myself. I looked in the mirror and saw I was blushing profusely. I turned on the faucet, put cool water in my hands and splashed it across my traitorous cheeks.

How was this fair? I not only had one man driving me insane with his sudden desires, but now there were two! I really was going to spontaneously combust before I was safe from Edward's caution.

Emmett and Edward were still in the bedroom talking about what had happened. Edward stepped into the doorway, "Are you hurt Bella? What did you do?" he asked, looking at the bowl.

I showed him the broken glass, and explained what I'd done. "I'm sorry about the door Edward, I keep forgetting how strong your family is, I thought the door would buy me some precious time."

Edward grinned, "Oh it did. It blocked the strength of the smell from him, which was fortunate."

Emmett's large profile filled the doorway, "Hey little sister, still unbitten, eh?"

"Yah, you know, off day. What can I say?" I joked.

Emmett laughed, "It sure is great having you here, Bella. You keep things interesting."

I chuckled, "Well, Life With the Cullen's wouldn't work as a sitcom, that's for sure. Action/thriller perhaps, but not a sitcom."

Emmett walked out laughing, and Edward turned around to smile at me." Do you think you might be safe long enough for me to go back downstairs again? I was making some notes when I heard Jasper's thoughts, and I've left them down there."

"I'll be fine. Go on." I said, waving him out.

Two days later, Jasper almost killed me again. Only this time, there wasn't anything funny about it.


	2. Too Far Apart

Chapter II

Too Far Apart

I tried not to think about Jasper. I tried not to think of Jasper when Edward was around. I worked to push him out of my mind when Edward was gone. I concentrated on keeping thoughts of him out of my dreams at night, I was very aware of trying to not be aware of Jasper when he was anywhere near me. Edward, Jasper; Jasper, Edward. My good intentions were having the opposite effect.

The day after I'd cut myself with a glass and Jasper had blown through our bathroom door, Edward had very considerately kept me at Charlie's house. Charlie was thrilled to have me home, and we spent the day going over things he was sorting through, beginning to use my vacated room as a depot for the boxes he'd never gone through.

The day ended with me making dinner, which Edward declined, as usual. Edward was moody and pretended to watch the T.V. all day, which left me plenty of time with Charlie. I knew better, but at moments he was almost as distant as he'd been following Jasper's last attempt on my life, and it made me nervous, though I knew he wouldn't be leaving again, now that we were married.

After Charlie and I had finished cleaning up the dinner dishes, Edward stood up, "We should get home Bella. Charlie, thank you for having us over. It was a really relaxing day."

Charlie looked at me quizzically, because Edward had spent the whole day in the other room. I shrugged my shoulders at his look, and he raised his eyebrows, and tipped his head.

"Anytime Edward, you two are always welcome." He reached over and hugged me tightly, "Don't forget me. Come by and visit now and then." I smiled, hugging him back.

"I love you, Dad. Goodnight."

Edward shook Charlie's hand as they said goodnight.

When we got in the car I stared at Edward. He was smirking just a little, but continued to ignore my stare. We were halfway to his house before I gave in, "What was with you today?"

He looked at me, feigning innocence. "Hmmm?"

"Don't 'hmmm' me, you were a piece of sculpture on the couch all day, and then when you suddenly come to life after dinner, you tell Charlie it was a really relaxing day. I could be wrong, but it seemed to me as if you were anything but relaxed."

Edward's eyebrows puckered and his face was mildly dark. I recognized this as his uncooperative look, but I didn't care, he was being his typically enigmatic self, and I wanted to know why.

"I was simply allowing myself to be lazy. I don't do so very often." He explained, still pretending perfect confusion.

"That's an understatement. You never do that, so would you mind explaining why you're suddenly luxuriating in lethargy? While you're at it, explain to me why you're lying to your wife, also." He rewarded my baiting with a very black look. Despite my determination, my stomach tightened a little. Still, I'd broken through the façade. Now maybe I could get some real answers.

He scowled at the road ahead of us, turning into the driveway. I still continued to glare at him. When we pulled into the garage, he turned the car off and finally looked at me.

"It wasn't a lie, I enjoyed being at Charlie's because I didn't have to worry all day. I didn't have to wonder for one moment if you were thinking of Jasper, or if he might be thinking of you. I also didn't have to be concerned whether or not you were going to injure yourself and tempt fate again. It was nice to be able to relax for a whole day."

He was being honest, and it hurt. My worst fear had always been that I was going to prove to be too much trouble for him. My voice was softer, and certainly less poignant when I spoke, "So, you are getting tired of having to be my savior after all, aren't you?"

"Every so often you remind me how young you really are, Bella. I don't feel tired of it, I feel responsible for it. I brought you into this condition of life by my own selfishness. My protection of you is the consequence of my decision, but it is in no way something I regret. Can you understand the distinction, love?"

I understood the distinction very well. But, he was blaming himself again. Some things never change. I felt very guilty for being the source of such anxiety for him, and I got a little angry. "I don't want to burden you every day with worries and concerns, Edward. If this is going to be the nature of our marriage, maybe you should turn around and take me back to Charlie's. Then you won't have to spend all day wondering 'what mess has Bella put herself into this time.'"

His exasperation was easy to hear in his voice. "That's not it, Bella. I love you, whether we are here or anywhere else; I will always worry for your security. It's just that the nature of the present concerns at home tend to weary me more easily than I had expected."

He reached out and stroked my face, looking deep into my brown eyes, with his very black ones. He was putting off hunting again. That would have to stop; I decided to give him another day of respite from his troubled mind. "Edward, your eyes are too dark. It worries me more than anything else. I know you've been hesitating to leave me, but you need to. Why don't I stay at Charlie's again tomorrow, it's a Sunday and he'll be home all day again. He still has piles of things to go through from all of those boxes."

Edward's face softened slightly, "I believe that is a very good idea." He smiled my favorite smile, "I love you, Bella. You deserve better than this, but I can't let you go now. You're too important to my existence." He leaned forward and kissed me, gently. We walked into the house and straight up to our room.

The box sorting had exhausted me. Edward lay down beside me in our usual nightly ritual but I no sooner put my head on his shoulder than I was asleep. Drifting into dreams accompanied by Edward's steady breaths.

In the morning I awoke, and Edward was looking at me smiling. "I'll never stop enjoying watching you sleep."

I rolled my eyes at him, and scuttled off into the bathroom. I could hear him chuckling as he slid off the bed. He must have dressed and gone downstairs, because as I was brushing my teeth, I heard the bedroom door close so softly that if I hadn't been still at that moment, I wouldn't have heard it. I showered, and was just getting out when I heard the door close again. I assumed it was Edward and went about getting ready, I was in my closet when a musical and happy voice spoke from behind me, startling me.

"Hi Bella!" Alice always sounded so happy it was almost mischievous. I never tired of hearing her voice or her lovely laugh. She looked like she was bursting with some news.

Her expression was infectious, "What?" I asked, knowing whatever her news was, she was dying to share it.

"Carlisle is going to France today to learn about a new method of endoscopic surgery." If Alice was hoping that would make sense to me, she was sorely mistaken. I looked back at her expectantly.

"Oh Bella, honestly! FRANCE, you know, France. France, the fashion capital of the world!" Ah, it was becoming clearer. If ever one human had been brought to this earth to shop, it was Alice. "Carlisle wanted company, but Esme wanted to stay home, so he's invited me." She beamed.

Being a mostly unfashionable person, I couldn't be as thrilled on the subject as Alice, but I smiled widely and did my best to let her know that I thought she was the luckiest person on the planet.

She was still excited, so I knew there was more, "I'm going to buy you new clothes Bella. You're my sister now and I'm allowed to do that. As my sister, I expect you to show more fashion sense than you've shown thus far. I may even expect you to wear 'blouses' and even more frightening, pants which aren't jeans." She made a face of mock horror, and I couldn't help but laugh. Especially since I happened to be holding a pair of jeans in my hand.

I looked at Alice with pleading eyes, "Please don't go overboard Alice. You know it mortifies me to accept gifts." Alice waved me off with her hand as she turned to go.

"The things I buy you won't be gifts, Bella. They're the required uniform for being a Cullen. I have to go, Carlisle's asking for me. Bye Bella, have a great week." Her musical voice followed her out the door.

I dressed, grabbed my purse and things and went downstairs. The first person I ran into was Carlisle setting a small, perfectly professional looking carry on bag down in the hall at the foot of the stairs. "Good morning Bella. How is Charlie?"

Edward had informed only Carlisle of our plans the day before. "He's fine Carlisle, he said to tell you hello."

Carlisle smiled; Charlie thought the world of Carlisle, despite his less positive feelings towards Edward. Carlisle also had great affection for Charlie. "Please return the compliment when you see him again."

"I'll see him today." I said, pleased I had plans for the day too.

"Again? That's wonderful, I'm sure Charlie would like to keep you around forever." Carlisle smiled playfully a moment, "Not that forever is within _his _power." I chuckled at Carlisle's uncommon joke

"Well, Alice and I are leaving today as well. She told you." It was a statement.

"Yes, she nearly exploded in my closet just thinking about it." I laughed. Carlisle laughed back and it was a beautiful feeling. Very home like.

"Alice!" Carlisle said, and Alice blew silently past me, and appeared standing next to him, holding her bag. She called goodbye up the stairs, and "I love you." Floated back down them. They both stepped out the front door, saying goodbye to me as they left.

"You realize you're going to have to clear out your closet before she returns don't you?" Edward's voice came from the top of the stairs.

I turned to look up at him and Rosalie and Emmett were coming down before him. I looked at Rosalie for confirmation, and she very uncharacteristically rolled her eyes, and nodded.

"Is that common for her?" I asked.

All three answered me at once, "Yes!"

I smiled, "Well, I'm glad it isn't just because I'm fashion-challenged."

Emmett scowled and looked at Rosalie, "Do you remember what happened after the style-week in Italy?" Rosalie and Edward both returned the look, and I was suddenly feeling very worried.

"Was it that bad?" I asked, grinning at their mutual expressions of distaste.

Emmett looked at me in a horrified way, "Yellow glitter jeans with paint splatters! FOR ME! Can you imagine?"

I smirked, picturing Emmett being handed something like that.

But Rosalie bested him, "That wasn't the worst part Bella, it had a matching yellow mesh tank top." She was visibly trying not to go into hysterics and Emmett was shaking his head with a look on his face which I had no doubt would have been green were he not a vampire.

Edward chuckled as he walked forward and took my hand. He kissed me on the forehead; touching my cheek with is free hand as he did so. Edward's eyes were still sparkling with amusement at Rosalie and Emmett's conversation. "Are you ready to go to Charlie's?"

I held my purse up in proof of my readiness, and he turned to the door. "Let's go." He said to Rosalie and Emmett.

Edward was going to make a day trip with Rosalie and Emmett to hunt. I knew I had hours I'd be able to help Charlie in. We might even complete it.

Edward walked me to my car, and shut the door. He pressed his lips softly into mine, and then stood back. "Tell Charlie thanks again for yesterday." I nodded and pulled out. I could see Edward in the rearview mirror, watching me as I turned and drove down the driveway to the street. He looked as if he half wanted to follow me and stop me.

I wish Edward could have been there when I got home.

* * *

_****A/N: My apologies to my readers for not getting this up yesterday. Halloween with a young one is a busy affair. :) Later today I will post the next chapter as penance for my serious breach of civility in allowing a whole day to pass without an update yesterday. Ha! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments/reviews are money in my inspiration bank. Thank you.****_


	3. Invade Your Demeanor

Chapter III

Invade Your Demeanor

Charlie and I waded into the box land my old room had become at about 9:30, and when the phone rang at 2:20 pm, we were still up to our elbows in various sorting piles. Charlie ran downstairs and answered the phone while I packed one of the piles into a new box, marking it. I was listening to one of my CD's softly on the radio (Charlie and I definitely had different musical taste.) so Charlie's voice was a low murmur. He'd been downstairs for a quarter of an hour when he yelled upstairs to me. His voice sounded tense, "Bella!"

I stood up, grimacing as my knees popped after kneeling on them for so long. "Be right down, Dad."

I made my way downstairs, and Charlie was slipping his work coat on. I felt a slight pout coming on. I'd really been enjoying the day with Charlie. "Emergency?" I asked.

"There was a robbery in town, it was armed. An armed robbery in _Forks_!" He looked incredulous. Poor Charlie, he thought he was living well away from societies monsters, if he only knew.

I couldn't keep my disappointment from showing. Charlie slumped a little as I watched him put his belt on. "I'm really sorry Bells, business before pleasure. Can you come back tomorrow maybe? Or even next weekend." He looked at me, hopeful.

I smiled. "Sure Dad, anytime."

Charlie walked forward and hugged me, and I grabbed my keys to go home. It wasn't any fun to sort through things without Charlie. It was all his stuff anyway.

When I walked inside, the house was completely silent. I walked upstairs looking for Esme. A door in the hallway behind me opened. I turned to see if it was Esme, but found myself looking at Jasper.

In all the goodbyes of the morning, it hadn't even occurred to me that Jasper alone had been unaccounted for. I shouldn't have come home early. I realized I had actually managed to forget about Jasper, wading through Charlie's piles.

We looked at each other. I was so aware of him. It really was ridiculous. He stepped out, and pulled the door closed behind him. He was in shadow because of the way the sun filtered into the hall. I couldn't see his face, but I realized he was looking at me in concentration, not as he had the last few times we'd been face to face. I felt a wave of calm float across me.

I accepted it, because I didn't want to feel anxious. He stepped forward into the light. He was dressed as was usual for him, a light cotton button down worn carelessly and half-buttoned across his wide shouldered frame, and jeans hanging comfortably on his hips.

My tension broke through the calm Jasper had sent to me as soon as my eyes flicked to the bare skin showing beneath his shirt. A different wave of emotion struck me and I had a sense of such strong desire sweep through me, it left me withering. I closed my eyes slowly, and as I opened them inhaled deeply.

He took a step toward me, two, three. The calming wave returned again, and his brows furrowed in concentration. He was standing in front of me again. I could feel alternating waves coming from him, and I knew he was warring with his own desire. I kept quiet, trying not to disturb him as he fought with himself. Calm, desire, then calm again. Calm seemed to be winning out, he finally spoke then. Despite his efforts his voice was still tinged with desire.

"We've got to be able to do this, Bella. If the tension between us continues we're not going to be able to remain under the same roof. It's pulling both Edward and Alice to pieces. I'm fighting so hard not to think of you for Alice's sake, that she's actually asked me to stop. She says I thought of you less often before I began trying not to."

I laughed at that, and he looked at me, confused. I smiled at him, "I've had the same trouble."

He smiled back, which I unconsciously beamed at. He closed his eyes again, and I felt a wave of desire slip through. He stepped up to me his hand reaching for my arm. "I have to get to where I can touch you, and be near you without wanting you." His eyes asked permission, I nodded to him in concession. He touched me and I felt the shock. I shivered involuntarily and Jasper visibly fought to keep his composure.

He cautiously moved his hand onto my shoulder. "Maybe if we talk about things which are mundane? We always increase the tension between us by silently desiring each other. Maybe it's that which is keeping me from being under control." I felt another wave of calm, winning out again.

Jasper's question reminded me a little of the moment after Edward had saved me in Port Angeles and asked me to distract him. This was a different kind of distraction, though I realize d Jasper was every bit as potentially dangerous, as Edward's had been that night.

I can see he's waiting for me to start conversation. "Where's Esme?" is the only thing I can think of.

Calm wave again, "She went to the store, she said you were low on some things."

I looked up into his eyes, trying to be brave; it brought another wave of desire from him. He was looking back into my eyes and it completely unsettled me. I tried to think of something to say, "What did you do today?" I asked, lamely.

Desire, "Read, said goodbye to Alice, read some more. Tried not to think of the sound of your laughter this morning." A considerably stronger wave of desire struck me. He was not winning his battle; I tried to think of another stalling question. "What will Carlisle do when Alice is at the Fashion shows?"

Calm, "He likes to find hot springs. He says it reminds him of when he was young in Italy." Desire again, oops. Not the right question.

"Hot springs usually smell sulfurous, don't they?"

Jasper lost the battle completely then, a final wave of desire enclosing me "Not everything can smell as sweet as you do to me Bella." And he stepped the last step pulling me forward by the shoulder he still held and pressing himself against me; he kissed me. His arms pulled me in close again, and I was feeling everything eminate off him. Waves battered me one after the other. I tried not to respond and burned all the more hotly for it.

I lifted my hands from my sides and clutched the front of Jasper's shirt with them. Pulling his lips harder onto mine. He crushed me into him, while his tongue caressed my own. He was pulling me forward and leaning over me in his urgency. I couldn't breathe. I knew consciously this had to stop, but I didn't want it to.

He straightened suddenly and reaching down to my thighs pulled my legs around his hips. He turned and took two steps and pressed me into the hallway wall. His hips thrust into me; he wasn't as gentle as I was used to. He was being overtaken by passion. Edward was always in tight control, Jasper wasn't able to control himself like that and it finally occurred to me that that was what I liked. Jasper was uncontrolled; I was so fed up with Edward's unshakeable control. I wanted him to lose control, as Jasper was doing now.

Jasper's hands reached under my arms, and curled over the tops of my shoulders holding me down against his thrusting. I whimpered at how hard he was thrusting against me, and Jasper growled and snarled. His hand reached up and he ripped my shirtfront, burying his face into my chest. He kissed, and nipped, biting and nibbling. I was shuddering and flaming in desire. This wasn't going to be stoppable. Jasper was not going to be able to stop, and I could feel it.

He pulled me down a little further again, and returned to willing my desire into action at the point of my lips. He kissed me fiercely, as if he would burn me with passion, As if he was burning with passion. I became vaguely aware of the sound of ripping fabric. I was no longer clothed, his knees buckled and he sank to the floor with me, sliding me down the wall.

Jasper lifted me away from the wall, and he quickly undressed himself. He was going to take my maidenhood. A part of me wanted him to, I was crying out for him to with every wave of desire he crashed down around me, but I had to stop that. He positioned me on the floor and set himself between my legs. I struggled. I wanted him so much so it was like an ache, a hunger that needed to be fulfilled. "Jasper, you can't take this from Edward" my voice was so filled with passion I almost didn't recognize it as my own.

Jasper snarled, and he swore. He growled at me, "I can't stop Bella, not this time, I can't!" And he dropped his hips and began to push himself into me. I crawled quickly backwards away from him. He was pulling me back, trying to get me back to where he and I had been positioned. "I want you." He pleaded.

"I want you, damn it! But you can't take this from Edward, Jasper!" I yelled.

Jasper's animal was in his eyes again. "NO! If you're going to... You can't do this." He leaned forward and placed his face just over mine. "Tell me you don't want me to move my lips all over your body, Bella." I realized as I spoke I'd begun to cry. "No." I cried. He pressed his whole body against me and kissed me, then pressed his mouth into my throat, tearing passion and desire from me and pushing it back at me to fight against the unwillingness in my mind. "Then tell me you don't want me inside of you Bella."

"No don't Jasper. Don't!" I wasn't sure if I meant "Don't do it." Or "Don't make me say it." Both were true. He bit my neck and growled again, I couldn't help it, I rolled my hips in ecstasy and thrust forward again, still not inside thankfully.

I cried again. "Jasper don't take this from Edward."

He cried out in a terrifyingly loud way. He smashed his hand through the floor next to my head. I screamed.

Jasper pulled his head back to look at me and his face was anguished. He was in pain, "Bella, stop doing this to me. Release me!"

I was a crying uncontrollably, tears of frustration and guilt pouring from the corners of my eyes, and dropping into my hair. "Don't do this, Jasper, I can't do this to Edward."

Jasper's whole frame shook for a moment, and collapsed against my body. Jasper reached a hand around my throat, he looked into my eyes and a snarl began low in his chest and was building in a way I hadn't heard before, its volume raised to an ear shattering volume causing me to scream. As I screamed I realized I heard another snarl, one I recognized.

Jasper was no longer over me; I heard and felt the impact of his body as it hit the wall at the end of the hallway.

Edward scooped me up, his face horrified and black with fury. He carried me quickly to our bed, pulling the covers back, and lying me down at the same time. He looked into my eyes, "Bella, are you hurt, love? Are you all right?"

I was shaking in shock at the suddenness of the turn of events, which Edward misconstrued as chill. He tucked the covers around me. "I'm fine." I said, a little breathlessly. He leaned forward and kissed me very tenderly on the cheek.

A flicker in the light from the hall caught my attention.

"Edward," Jasper's voice sounded broken, flat. It was almost a whimper, and filled with shame.

The snarling, vicious and horribly loud growl Edward let out as he moved to stand before Jasper was terrifying.

Jasper went to one knee and bowed his head to Edward.

Jasper looked like a depiction of guilt, Edward retribution personified, come to exact revenge. I sat up, I was petrified. I really thought Edward might kill Jasper.


	4. Yield To Me

Chapter IV  
Yield To Me

Edward stood glaring down at Jasper; who stared at the floor, still down on his knees. He breathed erratically.

Edward yelled at Jasper, actually yelled. "WHAT CAN YOU BE THINKING JASPER? HAS NOTHING I'VE SAID MATTERED TO YOU? Are you my brother?"

Jasper flinched slightly, but didn't move. His response was given to the floor. "I'm not as strong as you are Edward. I never have been. If I were, I wouldn't still battle my bloodlust. Bella?" Jasper said, addressing me.

I was wild with fear, still sitting on the bed, the covers pulled protectively around me. "Yes?" I whispered. They heard me, of course.

"Can you please stand up?" Jasper's eyes were still directed at the floor, so I did as he asked. I felt beyond naked, standing there undressed in the bright room, in the middle of so much tension.

"Edward, look at her." He said, still keeping his face down.

Edward turned to me and stood very still, looking at me. His eyes slid appreciatively from my face, across my shoulders, pointedly straying slightly as he came to my chest.

Jasper somehow knew he'd looked away, "Don't look away, Edward. Look at her. See her as she is, she is splendor. Her body vibrates with temptation."

Edward was looking now, and I was feeling very vulnerable and exposed. I saw Jasper's head nod slightly, his hands clenching into fists.

"Yes, you're really looking, aren't you? What you're feeling now, the desire you're fighting; the fascination and animal lust you can feel winning out, I feel that. I feel all the same longing, and the warring you feel every time you look at her. You stand there, trying so hard to protect her from yourself; you're not able to recognize you need to protect her from herself. The desire you fight isn't only your own."

"The two of you," he nearly choked as he said this, his voice thickening with emotions, "are both feeling so strong, yet deny yourselves. It completely unbalances me. You have to take care of her Edward, or I _will _get there first. Your denials are making her as desirous as, if not more so than, you. I first battled only your incredible passion for her. I now have the misfortune to battle my own. She doesn't deserve the uninvited attention she gets from me, but please Edward, give her your undivided attention! For once don't allow the division you're creating in yourself. A man loves his wife, mind, heart, soul and if he's intelligent, bodily!"

Edward's eyes were burning with passion, but he reluctantly turned to look at Jasper over his shoulder. Jasper heard the weight shift and looked up. When their eyes met Edward's shoulders slumped and the anger seemed to have left him.

"I'm truly sorry Edward, also to you Bella, please believe me." He kept his eyes locked onto Edward's eyes, not risking looking at me in the unadorned state he'd left me in. "Edward, I'm begging you, not only for her sake, but for your yours…."Edward turned back to me. "also for mine." Jasper stood then, looked back at the floor, then leaned in and pulled the door closed. As the door whispered shut, Edward walked toward me, his eyes hungry, and determined. The pinkish-orange tinted light of sunset coloring his skin as he moved.

Jasper's appeal was granted. Several times.

*~*~*

I lay in bed afterwards, and was fairly certain I was grinning like an idiot. It was wonderful, although Edward still had to maintain strict control all throughout our endeavors.

Despite all prior proofs, he was still surprised by my enthusiasm. He ran a finger along my cheek. The usual burn followed the line he'd traced.

He looked in my eyes, and there was a little sadness in his, "You've been desiring Jasper, haven't you?"

I looked at the covers, my idiotic smile finally fading. I could lie, but Edward would see right through me, he always did. "Yes." His face seemed to collapse a little, "I _wanted _you, but Jasper's right, you were too strong." I said defensively.

"So you've been taking advantage of my brother's weakness?" he smirked at me, and raised an eyebrow. I was mortified because it was true. I tried to look away. Edward pulled my chin back and pointedly swept his eyes across my outline beneath the sheets before bringing them back to look into mine. "Poor Jasper." He chuckled, shaking his head.

I bit my lip and looked at the door thinking of Jasper. I felt sad for him. I'd driven him to the edge, and then left him teetering there, arms flailing. I'd been too concerned for Edward's welfare to even try to pull Jasper back again. I had taken advantage of him, burned for him, and then denied him. All that, and he'd still championed my cause to Edward. I didn't deserve his kindness.

Edward watched me, and frowned. "Do you still desire him, Bella?"

As usual, I gave myself away by answering him too quickly. "No!"

He chuckled again, "Sweet Bella. You're so innocent, yet such a temptress too. He never stood a chance, you know."

Assuming he was making a remark about his dominance over me, I defended myself against his arrogance. "Actually, he came very close to having his chance."

Edward was surprised and angered at the same time. "_That wasn't what I meant!_" he snarled.

I flinched because he'd raised his voice. He softened as he noticed this.

"I'm sorry, I only meant that no one has a chance of not being tempted by you, if you decide to turn your charm in their direction. You're utterly captivating, Bella. I've been very unfair to Jasper, forcing you on him that way. You really ought to have been kinder Bella, he's so weak."

My indignation was growing at his teasing, which made him double up with laughter. I jumped out of bed and walked into the closet. He followed me in there, "What do you think you're doing?" he snickered, trying to keep a straight face, though it was painfully obvious he was on the verge of hysterical laughing.

"I'm going to get dressed and leave. I don't want to take advantage of _your _weakness." I shoved my hand into a shirt.

Edward grabbed the shirt, and yanked it away from me. I turned to glare at him. My heart was pounding and my breathing was ragged.

"No Bella. It's after midnight, you're not going anywhere." He was extremely serious, but his tone was softer again. Speaking more in his normal way.

I walked back into the bedroom and climbed back under the sheets. I couldn't go anywhere naked, so I'd just go to sleep.

I felt the bed sink as he sat down next to me. He started to caress my hair, but I stopped him by turning and glaring into his face. He lifted his hand and looked at me, his eyes saddened. He stood then. "I owe Jasper a talk. I'll leave you to sleep."

In the morning I awoke to find myself alone. I was very irritated by Edward, and hurt that he hadn't returned.

I resolved not to speak to him. I showered, and got ready for my day, just a simple white button down and jeans. Alice would hate it. I giggled at the thought. I sat in our room and read nearly all day, and never once did Edward come in, though I could hear him occasionally calling to one or the other of his family during the course of the day. I checked the computer Edward had bought me for messages, and sent a couple off to Jessica, and Angela. When I was finished, a new message popped into my inbox. I opened it, and it was from Alice. It was very short.

_Bella,_

_I think you have to. I don't want it, but I don't think it can be avoided. I won't be angry._

_Love, Alice_

What? I tried desperately to think of what she could be referring to, but I couldn't think of anything. Had Alice and I spoken of something when she was talking about going to France that I couldn't remember?

I hit reply,

_Alice,_

_What are you talking about? I'm blank._

_Love, Bella_

It was very late in France, so I assumed I wouldn't get a response until the next day. I hit send, and then powered the laptop down. It was late and I decided to go downstairs to manage some form of dinner for myself. As I passed the living room on my way to the kitchen, I saw Edward sitting with Emmett and Rosalie. Edward smiled; I clenched my jaw and looked forward. I walked into the kitchen. I still wasn't going to speak to him, no matter how many chills his smile gave me.

When I'd finished eating, I cleaned my plate off. I turned the water on full, and as my luck would have it, splashed water all over my front, soaking my shirt, my neck and face. I gasped, and then spluttered, shutting the water back off. I grabbed a towel and was drying my face off when I heard chuckling. I looked up and Emmett was standing there grinning. "Nice job little sister? Trying to see if you can have a one woman wet t-shirt contest? Makes judging kind of biased doesn't it?" I looked down and realized my white shirt was indeed, transparent. I ran past Emmett as he laughed loudly. He really was a typical big brother.

I hit the stairs and refused to even look at Edward, though I could sense his eyes on me. I was very embarrassed. I put my hand on the rail, and began to climb the stairs with my head hung in embarrassment. I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up. Great! Naturally! It was Jasper. He was looking at my front, which wasn't leaving anything to the imagination. I flushed, he closed his eyes, but I still felt a strong wave of desire wash over me, it sparked the desire in me and I felt my cheeks color again. Jasper opened his eyes, and looked straight into mine. That awareness, that magnetism, it was there, burning the air between us. I became aware of Edward's eyes on me again. I looked at Edward and saw the pain on his face. I covered my top as well as I could with my arms, and shot past Jasper to our room.

I went into the bathroom and pulled all my clothes off. I took my second shower of the day, re-washing my hair and was reaching out for my towel when one appeared before me. I followed the arm attached to the hand holding the towel. It was Jasper; he was looking down at the floor. I gasped, threw the towel across my front, and opened my mouth to ask him to leave, when Edward's voice cut across my intentions. "I _asked _him in here, Bella." He was behind me; I spun around and found him looking very intently at me. "We need to talk."


	5. Shall I Release You

Chapter V  
Shall I Release You?

I stood there, still dripping water down my legs and arms, a towel held against me, Jasper to my right, and Edward before me, with my jaw hanging open. As I realized this, I snapped my mouth closed.

"Fine! Can I put some clothes on first?" I stammered, painfully aware of Jasper behind me. He wasn't looking away, because I felt a wave strike me at that moment. My eyes widened, Edward's tightened, then he darted his eyes at Jasper with a momentary glare. So, he could feel it too. His eyes returned to mine.

"I don't think it's necessary Bella. Honestly, your nakedness is part of what we need to talk about." My jaw dropped again. I glanced at Jasper, to see if he was as stunned as I was. My eyes met his, and the connection arced between us. Another wave struck me, Edward growled behind us."

"Damn it Jasper!"

Jasper's eyes dropped, "Sorry."

I looked back at Edward, and he went on.

"There is…something between the two of you. The more I demand it cease, the worse it gets. It's painful to listen to you trying to distract yourself, Jasper, and it hurts me to watch you struggle Bella. I've spoken to Alice, and it seems her luck has been no better than mine. The more it's forbidden, the more it seems to stoke your respective fires."

I looked down, I wanted to speak out and defend myself, but I couldn't. It was the truth, I knew it, Jasper knew it, and apparently so did Edward.

"Please love," Edward reached out took my hand, squeezing it once, gently, "Don't be embarrassed. I've contributed to this problem. I'm not angry." I looked at him. I loved him so much, and his understanding was piercing me.

He dropped his hand again, sighing. He addressed both of us, "I've decided to change my approach, in the hopes it will finally resolve this…." He seemed unable to account for it in words for a moment. "…_tension_, between you. I've sent Esme, Rosalie and Emmett out to Port Angeles for the evening; I'm going to join them. For this one night Bella, I'm releasing you to Jasper. I know neither of you would let it happen without permission, so I'm giving it to you. I can't make you do anything of course, and I also admit that I wish you wouldn't, but this dilemma between you two has to end. If it doesn't, it will split the family up, and as much as you're upsetting me right now Jasper, I have no interest in losing you as a brother, nor Alice as a sister." He put his arm out towards me as though to caress me, but then dropped it. He continued, "I won't be back until late." He ended, looking down.

He stood then, and kissed me tenderly. His face was stone; it looked as it had when he'd left me in the woods that day so long ago.

He walked out the door; I followed him out with my eyes. I heard the bedroom door close, and my eyes focused on Jasper.

"Is he serious?" I was still floored.

Jasper looked abashedly at me. "Apparently so, Alice called me just before Edward came in to talk to me." He looked absolutely mortified, which was a relief, because that's how I felt. Alice had called him, how awkward that must have been.

I suddenly gasped, "Oh!"

Jasper looked at me, "What?"

"I received an Email from Alice today…I couldn't figure out what it meant. I guess I know now." I covered my face with my hand. "Are we awful, Jasper?" I looked at him from between my splayed fingers.

He looked at me for a moment, thoughtful, pain hollowing his usual intensity. "I don't know. I can't deny I feel awful right now. Although I can't honestly fault anything he said. It is all true, though I'd give anything to be able to say it wasn't. I don't know if we're awful, Bella. But we've definitely ended up in a hell of a quandary."

I nodded, then pulled the towel up around my back and headed into the closet. I didn't turn on the light; I didn't want to see myself. I felt horrible. How could I have encouraged this, leaving two people I loved so much having to deal with the consequences? Not to mention Jasper, who I'd had trouble with, but who I adored nonetheless. I suddenly felt very weak and sank to my knees.

I didn't realize I was crying until Jasper knelt behind me and put his arms around me, hugging me close to him – his arms across my chest, and his hands on my arms. He leaned his head against the back of mine.

We sat there on the floor of my closet for a long time. Jasper rocked me back and forth slightly, I supposed in some effort to comfort me. After awhile I relaxed against him. He stroked his right hand slowly up and down my left arm for a time, then squeezed both arms, and gently extricated himself from me. I felt him pull away and turned to look at him over my shoulder. As he raised himself to his knees, I reached my left hand out and placed it on his stomach. "I'm sorry Jasper, you don't have to go. It was n-nice, sitting here that way."

Jasper smiled, cupping my face in his right hand, he sighed. "I'm happy to do it Bella, and it is nice to hold you, but vampire aspects aside, I am still a man. I can only hold a beautiful, naked woman so long before it effects me." I colored a little, looking at the floor. He went up on one leg, one knee still bent. I took a steadying breath and looked back into Jasper's eyes, "Jasper, wait. Isn't this what we're supposed to be doing though? If they're going to give us this time, shouldn't we….shouldn't we, do what they've asked?"

Jasper went back down on both knees again beside me, he moaned. "I can't keep doing this Bella, you bring me to the knife point where I feel like I'm going to lose my reason, my sanity and even myself, and then you turn away. It cuts me raw! I'm not patient, and I'm not particularly powerful against my own desires Bella."

I gulped, "I know Jasper, I think that's the point. We're supposed to follow our desires."

He looked at me for a moment, eye to eye. He reached out for my face again, stopping just short of it, and placing only his fingertips on my cheek.

"Bella, if we start, I will not stop this time. I couldn't, if Edward hadn't shown up the last time, I'd have taken what I wanted, and nothing could have stopped me. Not your screams or your tears. I don't have enough strength to deny my lust again, Bella. Do you understand?"

I illustrated my acquiescence by lying myself back on the floor and drawing the towel off my body, never breaking eye contact with him.

Jasper looked at me uncertainly for a moment, then reached out with his left hand and ran his fingertips across the shape of my lips; I parted them and kissed his fingers. Jasper's eyes closed and he…well, he purred. It was the only thing I could call it. He ran his fingertips over my chin, down my neck and across my right breast, his eyes following his fingertips' trail. He cupped the side of my breast, and ran a thumb over my raised nipple. His eyes moved back to my face as I moaned. The wave of desire he'd been fighting broke across me and we'd reached that moment, the air was alive with the electricity of it.

He leaned over me and gently pressed his lips to mine, as he kissed me his lips moved with increasing urgency. He braced himself over me, on his knees and hands, kissing me deeply and passionately. Waves of desire were barraging me again. I reached around his head and squeezed my hand into a hair-tangled fist. Jasper moaned. I reached up to unbutton the few buttons he had fastened on his top. He pulled his shirt off for me, as I undid his pants, he pulled them off as well.

He ran his lips down my chin, gave special attention to each of my breasts, nibbling, licking and sucking my nipples until they were so hard they ached. I moaned as well, and he dragged his lips across my stomach, kissing it all over.

He moved back up to my lips again. His lips were like Edward's but different. Jasper's lips were also cold, but silky smooth. He ran his hand down my stomach, and caressed the burning place between my legs. He gently pushed a cool finger inside me, and used his thumb to caress me to ecstasy. He allowed me the sensations for several minutes, leaving me swimming in a pool of desire. He pulled his hand out from between us, and carefully dropped himself down on me.

There was no distance between our bodies any longer. Nor was there any hesitation. He kissed me again. It was a tender kiss; a soft and pregnant with promise, kiss. He pulled his head back to look me in the eyes. His blonde hair hung around our faces. There was no animal there, but passion was vivid in them. "Bella, this is it, I won't be able to stop now. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I whispered, "Yes."

Jasper, lifted his hips, and slid himself completely into me in one stroke. I gasped and moaned as he began to thrust his hips into me, again and again. He kissed me, while he crashed his body against me. His bare, cool and smooth skin against mine, made my hot skin tingle. He stood on his knees, pulling himself back a bit and then pulled me up over his thighs and onto him. Piercing me, he lifted me up and pulled me down onto him.

He rocked into me, I rolled my hips against him. I was calling him and holding his arms at the wrists. He pulled my wrists together and held them while he continued to hold my leg with his other hand.

He settled me back onto the floor. His speed was increasing to an unnaturally fast rhythm, making my reaction increase. As I moaned, he gripped my thigh more and more tightly with his right hand. He was snarling and growling and I knew he was nearing his release. My leg felt like it was in a vice grip, he was going to break it. I whimpered, and Jasper momentarily looked at me, he let go of my thigh, and grabbed the carpet beneath me. As he growled out an animal cry at his release, and I joined my cry to his, his fingers dug into the carpet, and pulled the entire carpet away from where we were, clear to the wall. Jasper collapsed on the ground next to me, he pulled me to him, and held me tightly against him. It was very peaceful in his arms. I had my head on his shoulder, listening to his breathing readjust. My heart was beating madly and my breathing even more jagged and harsh than his.

Keeping his arm beneath my head, he looked into my eyes again. "Did I hurt you?"

"A little, only my leg. I'll be okay." I smiled at him. He kissed me softly again, and then lifting his head, looked over my entire body. "Edward's right you know, you are breathtaking to look at."

I felt my cheeks blush hotly. Jasper smiled again, "Don't feel embarrassed Bella. You're just beautiful, and you're only going to become more so when Edward changes you, so you may as well become accustomed to it now."

I laughed lightly. And Jasper looked at me as though I'd melted him, "You have no idea how your laughter has been taunting me these past days. Every time I'd hear it, it would make me wild with jealousy of Edward.

I looked at him, "But you have Alice, Jasper. And you two were made for each other." Jasper looked out the door into the other room, "I know, that is true. I love Alice, she is who I was meant to spend eternity with." He smiled, and I replied, "That's how I feel about Edward."

He looked back at me then, "So, for their sakes, do you think we can get over this?" he looked very serious; he was honestly asking my exact opinion.

I smiled, "Yes. I think we can now. But perhaps we could put it off until later? I think I'd like to try that again."

Jasper grinned wickedly and laughed. "Really? Well, whatever you want. For this one night, _we _are the loves of each others eternity."

I laughed, and teased him, "Are you declaring your undying love for me Jasper?"

He chuckled, "I suppose I am." He sighed, "This very strange night, and similar circumstances aside Bella, I truly do love you, and I'm happy you'll be part of this family. Once we've managed to put this experience aside, I think we'll be very close, always. It may take me a decade or two before I can refer to you as a sister though." He smiled sheepishly and I laughed.

"I think I'd have to agree with that. Friends then, hmmm?" I asked.

Jasper laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Friends?" he tested the word, "Sure, alright, why not." He looked at me again. "So friend, could I ask a favor."

"Sure, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Can we do that again?"

I chuckled, "Sure, friend." By the end of the night, I realized we might need to redo the closet.

epilogue  
The End to Satisfy the Story

Later that night Edward came home. I was on the computer sending a message to Alice.

_Alice,_

_Nevermind, I understand now._

_-Love, Bella_

_P.S. Thank you, and I'm sorry._

I sent the message and shut the computer down as Edward walked to the end of the bed and sat down. His expression was tortured. He was looking toward the door and couldn't bring himself to look at me.

I walked over and sat next to him. I looked into his face, waiting. He closed his eyes, "Have I lost you then?"

I let myself flop onto the floor and pretended to faint. Edward jumped down next to me, "Bella! What's the matter?"

I opened one eye and looked at him, he looked back at me, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Too much drama."

Edward scowled and pushed himself back to a sitting position on the bed, frowning "That wasn't funny Bella."

I sat up and looked him in the face. "It _was _funny."

He was still refusing to look me in the eye. "Edward?"

He looked down at me, "The answer is, no. I love _you_."

He tensed a little, "Have you and Jasper…resolved, things?"

"Jasper and I have agreed we're going to be friends now. We've tested our decision a couple of times in the hall, just to see if we found any more problems, but apparently having your approval shut the whole forbidden part of it down. It's going to be fine."

He relaxed. I could tell he still wasn't happy, but he lost some of his tension.

He seemed to be listening to something. "Hmm? He's actually thinking about baseball, Alice and nothing else."

"I told you." I said.

I stood up on my knees and wrapped my arms around Edwards's waist. "I'm sorry for all the anxiety I've put you through. But I love you, and I'm ready to spend eternity with you. _Only _you."

He looked down into my eyes, "Are you certain, Bella? Really and truly certain."

"Yes."

Edward and I had a very loving night together, and there wasn't an ounce of anger in Edward. I should have been upset with him for allowing it, but I knew he was only thinking of me. Foolish vampire.

The only time it was ever mentioned was the next morning when Edward walked into the closet to change his clothes. I heard him hiss, and he walked past me and right out the bedroom door. I don't know what was said between Edward and Jasper, but it was punctuated by a lot of loud thumps that made the walls shake. I made sure Edward never saw my thigh. If the closet had upset him, I didn't want to think how he'd have reacted to what looked like grill marks on my thigh.

Alice came back from France and pretended nothing had happened. She did return with an embarrassingly large wardrobe for me, we told her that we'd decided to rearrange the closet and do some repairs, to explain the damage. If she knew otherwise, she never let on.

The whole house went back the way it should always have been and Jasper and I became very good friends. Every now and then we'd pass on the stairway, and we'd stop and lock eyes, testing it. I never got another wave of anything but amusement from him again. We'd stare into each other's eyes until we both dissolved into laughter. Edward always tensed up when he noticed us do this, and then would roll his eyes when we began laughing.

It gave Jasper and I a very specific tie, it made us closer, and within a few months, I could call him brother with no reservations at all.


End file.
